


I'm Home

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Obito, Fluff, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Smut, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kakashi Hatake, the Rokudaime Hokage. It may be quite the lofty position and the title is often considered the pinnacle of a shinobi's career, but there's one sexy Uchiha waiting for him at home, and Kakashi has been away from him a bit too much for his liking for the past week.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 62
Collections: Anonymous





	I'm Home

Kakashi sighed as he flopped down onto the couch of his humble abode, groaning into the pillows as he ripped off the Hokage hat and put it on the coffee table next to him.

"Welcome!" Obito called from the kitchen, the tell-tale sounds and delicious smells of cooking permeating the air.

"I'm home," Kakashi groaned in response, rubbing his eyes before forcing himself to get up and walk to the kitchen to see his wonderful, loving, kind boyfriend.

"Rough day?" Obito hummed, not even turning to look as Kakashi tiredly stripped away the Hokage robes and jonin vest he always wore underneath.

"Yeah. Mountains of paperwork. You should have seen it, love," the man mumbled, carefully folding the clothes and putting them on a nearby chair for when he decided to finally properly put everything away.

Obito nodded in understanding, turning to examine the miso soup before deeming it ready and taking it off the heat.

"Is that miso soup with eggplant?" Kakashi asked playfully, sneaking up behind Obito to playfully wrap his arms around the slightly older man.

"You can bet it is!" The current Hokage smiled sweetly, a flowery aura emanating around him as Obito chuckled, twisting his upper body slightly to pat the Hatake on his head. "Made it just for you. After all, you've been quite busy lately."

Obito continued to serve the soup, pouring it into two bowls and putting them on the table with Kakashi being gently forced into letting go. Maybe a bit too eagerly, the silver-haired man plopped into his seat and pulled his mask down with a contented sigh. Obito sat down in the seat across from him, Kakashi only now noticing the flower print apron he was donning. "That apron looks nice on you," he snickered.

Obito giving him a playful smack across the table. "Hey!"

Kakashi easily dodged, giving his boyfriend a flirty grin in response. "Though, it would look better on the floor along with all of your other clothes."

The Uchiha groaned in fake despair, rolling his eyes as they started eating. They ate silently at first, but then started chatting about their day. Kakashi complained about the council and his Hokage duties while Obito eagerly told him about his genin team, and the mission they had to take. It was a simple D-rank. They continued chatting until they finished the meal and cleaned up, then heading upstairs to go prepare for sleep. Obito went to shower first, so Kakashi just flopped on their bed to wait.

The sight of Obito leaving the washroom, only a measly towel covering the most interesting bits and with droplets of water rolling down his delectably creamy skin was good enough to drool over. How the light lit the Uchiha up from behind only added to the overall picture, illuminating the sloping planes of his fit body just perfectly enough to accentuate his well-defined but not overly built muscle and slim waist. His tousled hair was sticking up in aesthetically sloppy spikes and his dark eyes were gleaming with mischief in the semi-dark room as he watched Kakashi check him out, a small smirk playing on those soft petal pink lips.

It was at times like these that the last remaining Hatake could really appreciate how good of a man he had found himself.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Obito purred, walking over to stand in front of his lover while swinging his hips subtly.

Kakashi couldn't help but follow the movement with his eyes, a quick thought flashing through his head that Obito could make the straightest man gay if he so desired. "Only how lucky I am to have such a boyfriend," he replied teasingly, pulling Obito into his lap as he sat up and pressing their lips together into a chaste kiss.

Obito didn't even hesitate to kiss back, pushing them into a make out session. The Hatake eagerly reciprocated, rolling his hips slightly as both of them increased the pace and pure need they were kissing with. Each meeting of their lips felt bruising, as if they would never see each other again. Kakashi gently shifted them so that Obito's back was towards the bed before transitioning to suck on his neck, leaving plum colored hickeys.

"A-Ahh! Kakashi!" The Uchiha moaned under his burning touch, throwing his head back to give his boyfriend more access to the creamy expanse of skin. Kakashi hummed in satisfaction as he let the very tip of his tongue trace the scars on Obito's neck before shifting to kiss each one on his face, a few pleasured mewls escaping from his boyfriend's mouth.

The sweet sounds were like the best aphrodisiac Kakashi had ever known, the way Obito was shifting up to keep their bodies in contact the single thing that would ever get him to lose control. The pesky towel was still there, but it had hitched up even more, teasing Kakashi with how close he was to seeing all of his only love. The Hatake growled, ripping his own clothes off his body before tearing the white cloth away and leaving Obito completely naked under him.

Kakashi reached down to gently fondle the revealed length, making Obito buck his hips up into his calloused hand with a needy groan. "'Kakashi, don't tease me!" he demanded.

The Hatake opening his left Sharingan eye to permanently engrave the erotic sight into his memory. "Fine, but only since we've been apart for way too long," Kakashi murmured back, licking the fingers of his own free hand before sliding it down to Obito's puckered entrance.

"Aahh! Nggh!!"

The digits worked in and out, scissoring to stretch the hole and prepare it for what would be entering it instead soon enough. The matter was quite facilitated by how Obito's skin was so warm and pliable from his shower, as well as the fact that the two did the dirty quite often. The Uchiha forcing his hips down so that the fingers went deeper and brushed a certain spot.

As soon as Kakashi's fingers brushed against that one spot, Obito let out one long moan, a slight hitch in his breath from all of the pleasure that shot through him like a flash of lightning. Kakashi's own member was becoming impossibly hard from the way Obito was rutting into his fingers and practically fucking himself on them. The Uchiha was spilling moans from his mouth with every movement, usually sharp black eyes unfocused and his entire being screaming ecstasy and want.

"Ahh, mmm! Ahh!"

Unable to take it any longer, Kakashi withdrew his fingers, making Obito whine from the loss. He just kissed his love gently as he pushed his member into him, slowly and gently so as not to hurt the Uchiha.

"Kakashi, I can take it! More!" Obito just moaned, and Kakashi wasn't about to pass up the offer. With one firm thrust he completely sheathed himself inside of Obito, making the man moan needily. "Kakashi! Ahh! Move!"

Kakashi pulled out nearly completely, leaving only the head of his member in Obito's ass before rapidly shoving back in, eliciting the loudest moan yet.

"AHHH!"

Obito wriggled his hips slightly as the Hatake repeated the motion, setting a languid but hard pace that managed to hit his prostate with every thrust. Each undulation of the two male's bodies was neither rapid nor driven by lust, but instead filled with such love and longing that it more than made up for the lack of affectionate words in their relationship. Everything that needed to be said could be conveyed purely by movement at times like these.

"Ahh! Aahh! K-Kakashi! Mmm!"

They both came together in another meeting of lips, french kissing with fervor unlike their leisurely pace, the difference in pace almost mind melting. Kakashi took the liberty of tracing each of Obito's tan scars with the lightest of touches as the Uchiha tangled his long, thin fingers in unruly silver hair, tugging on it slightly. Neither of them were hurried that night.

"Mnngh... Obito... I'm close," Kakashi managed to grunt out.

Kakashi made one last hard thrust in, throwing his head back with a long satisfied groan as his balls tightened and spewed warm white cum into Obito's velvety heat, the burning explosion sending the Uchiha over as well and making ribbons of his own sperm splatter over their chests. "Aahhh! Kakashi!" Obito's eyes rolled back into his head, sweat mixed with the residual drops of water from his earlier shower dripping down his form and onto the mattress.

The Hatake pulled his length out of Obito with a slick pop, dropping down onto the bed next to his lover. "Seems like you'll have to take another shower," he panted out, a satisfied smirk on his face. Obito just flipped over so that he was sitting on Kakashi's hips, a lusty light twinkling in his eyes as their softened but again rapidly hardening members rubbed against each other, making a shiver pass through their bodies.

"Why take another shower now? Did you really think that we were done for this night, Hatake?"

Kakashi's breath hitched as Obito leaned forward to give him a chaste peck on the lips, using the opportunity to lift his hips and line himself up with Kakashi's already hard again member before pulling away and sitting down so that the entire eight inch length was jammed into Obito's well worked hole all in one go. "Ngghh!!!" Obito's breath came in pants at the familiar but addictive feeling of being full again as it was Kakashi's turn to moan at the incredible feeling of Obito's walls clenching around him.

Obito made sure to clench his rectal muscles as much as he could around the intrusion, using his leg muscles to raise himself up slightly before coming down heavily again and bottoming out. Both men moaned in tandem as Obito planted his hands on the Hatake's chest to balance himself and Kakashi's hands wrapped themselves around that perfect waist. They both worked to increase the speed at which Obito was riding his lover, his hips gyrating until he found the perfect angle at which each slam hit his prostate dead on and made his hard length weep with precum.

"Ahh! Ahh! Kakashi, nggh, I love you."

"Love you too, Obito, ugh."

Both men felt as if they saw heaven with each thrust, lust taking over their previous slow and sensual pace and throwing it out the window as they sped up more and more, subconsciously cycling chakra to make each movement count even more than it already was. Kakashi sat up to help Obito balance easier in his lap, thrusting his hips up to rest on his love's ass each time the Uchiha came down. The slapping of flesh interspersed with wanting moans and grunts filled the room, and with the sheer volume of it both men had a short thought of wonder that their neighbors hadn't come knocking at the door.

"Nnnh, g-gonna cum again. Ahhh!!"

Obito came first this time, cum painting their chests again as his moan was swallowed by the Hatake's sinful lips. Kakashi came right after, a little bit of the cum fluid dripping from Obito's rectum and back onto the dirty sheets. Even though Obito stilled, Kakashi didn't stop thrusting, using his strong but gentle grip to keep the Uchiha up so that he could have enough space to properly slam in and out.

The Uchiha could only see white from the pleasure of coming so soon after the first time. The experience was only enhanced by the fact that he hadn't had sex for the previous week while they had been fucking almost every night before, so it took Obito a few seconds to come down from the orgasmic high and start riding Kakashi again. The Hatake loosened his grip on Obito's hips as soon as he felt his lover start moving again, but leaned closer to kiss along his bare collarbone, leaving occasional dark hickeys that he knew would be troublesome to cover up later. Everyone had to know Obito was his and his alone.

They kept going until Obito had his orgasm for the third time, before finally collapsing onto the mattress, panting with exhaustion and disregarding how they were laying in a sheet that filled with cum. Kakashi pulled out again, his breathing coming a little labored as he looked over at Obito. His Sharingan had burned every moment of the night into his mind, so he was left deeply satisfied as he closed the eye and watched Obito recover.

"How about that shower now?" the Hatake asked.

The Uchiha turning to him with a giggle. "But I don't wanna move, Kakashi! And besides, we would have to go together, and I would very much like to be able to walk tomorrow, Hokage-sama. You did promise my team its first C-rank mission, after all."

Kakashi chuckled as well, shifting to pull Obito into his chest and pulling the blanket out from under them so that they could at least stay warm throughout the night. Obito's eyes were already starting to droop with tiredness, so Kakashi turned him so that they were spooning with Obito's back pressed to his chest. "Okay, okay, Obito. Good night, love."

"Good night, Kakashi, love you too." Obito murmured as he turned off the light with a well-thrown kunai, but it was still there, just like the sweet smile playing on his lips as they both slipped into sweet oblivion.


End file.
